Dez Maneiras de Irritar o Raito
by KelL-chan
Summary: •Quer saber como irritar o rapaz mais certinho do mundo? Acha isso impossível? Não para o shinigami mais irritante do mundo: RYUUKU!• •Ele irá te ensinar como irritá-lo em simples dez passos• •Humor•


**Desde o começo Raito sairia perdedor, porque L vem antes de R (wtf?!) ;DD**

* * *

**Dez maneiras de irritar o Raito**

_ -by Ryuuku_

1° Questione sua masculinidade _"indiretamente"._

- Vai sair? – o shinigami perguntou enquanto arremessava uma maçã vermelha para o alto, voltando os olhos ao rapaz que escolhia uma camisa.

- Uhum.

- Quem é a vítima? – deu uma mordida na fruta e apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos, sorrindo irônico.

- Ninguém, vou sair com o Matsuda. – Raito respondeu-o desinteressado, afastando suas pernas para sentar-se na cama e apanhar um par de tênis.

- Raito, Raito... Não sabia que era do _contra_, kukukukuku – alargou o sorriso.

- Do que está falando, Ryuuku?

- Ah, você sabe... Sair com outro homem...

- Ele me convidou para ir a um bar com ele, não seja ridículo. Matsuda acha que somos amigos... E do jeito que ele é idiota pode deixar escapar algo interessante sobre L. – ergueu-se e caminhou até o espelho ao lado, enquanto dizia impassível.

- Ah claro, o L... Menino ganancioso, kukukukukuku. – riu-se Ryuuku, jogando o resto da maçã na boca.

- Está muito piadista hoje. – os olhos castanhos de Kira voltaram-se ao shinigami de forma ameaçadora, e o mesmo continuava a pentear os cabelos.

Não respondeu, apenas observou o rapaz apanhar a carteira e abrir a porta do quarto, parando ao notar que ele não havia se movido.

- Não vem? – franziu o cenho, estranhando o desânimo de Ryuuku.

- Eu não. Ir pra ver dois humanos machos namorando? Nojento... E além do mais, não quero atrapalhar você, kukukukuku.

- Tenha uma boa noite. – a porta do quarto foi fechada de forma violenta por um Raito levemente irritado.

2° Ignore-o _completamente_.

- Tadaima, Ryuuku. – cumprimentou sem muito animo, enquanto jogava a mochila em uma cadeira e fechava a porta, para depois caminhar até o shinigami que jogava vídeo game – Então é por isso que me deixou sozinho no meio da aula... Está ficando viciado nisso. – sorriu docemente, mas não obteve resposta alguma – Você é bom, só te ensinei os comandos básicos do jogo, mas já está melhor do que eu.

Cansou de sorrir para o shinigami e encarou suas costas com uma careta raivosa na face jovial, antes de sentar-se no chão ao seu lado.

- Posso jogar com você? É mais divertido quando se joga com outra pessoa. – sorriu mais uma vez, seu sorriso mais meigo, porém continuava sem resposta – Está me ignorando, Ryuuku? – silêncio... – O melhor e mais rápido meio para se resolver um problema é dialogando, fingir que não estou aqui é muita infantilidade.

O Deus da Morte já quase não continha o riso ao ver a expressão de pura raiva refletida na tela da tv, com certeza aquela era a melhor forma de passar o tempo.

- Ah, tudo bem, continue me ignorando. – fez um muxoxo e tirou do bolso uma maçã grande, vermelha e brilhante, que fez os olhos amarelos do shinigami saltarem da face – Eu vou comer a maçã que comprei pra você no caminho de volta então...

Ao ver a boca do estudante se aproximar de sua tão desejada fruta pensou que não conseguiria mais se conter, no entanto acabou por surpreender a si mesmo quando viu-o morder a maçã e continuou fingindo que estava só.

- Tá legal, isso está enchendo. É alguma nova regra do Death Note? Você não pode mais falar comigo? – irritou-se o rapaz, levantando-se e jogando a maçã no chão – Ah, faça como quiser!

3° Fale, fale, fale e fale, não importa onde ou quando, somente _fale__._

- Raito, os humanos com certeza são muito interessantes, mas você é um nerd chato! Podia estar milionário agora, mas escolheu fazer uma varredura no mundo... Por que não escreve seu próprio nome no caderno? – questionava em voz alta enquanto caminhavam por uma rua deserta.

- Eu já disse qu-...

- Ah, nem diga nada. Quando você começa a falar não tem nada que te faça parar. Você é um saco! Quer dizer, às vezes você é legal, quando está... Er... Bem, não consigo pensar em nada agora, mas tem vezes que você é legal... Hey Raito, se você faz tanto sucesso assim com as garotas, por quê não tem uma namorada? Eu ainda acho que você joga em outro time, hein?

- Ryuuku, dá pra-...

- Tá legal, tá legal, eu já sei. Não devo falar com você quando estamos na rua, pois as pessoas podem te ouvir, mas não a mim. Já que elas não podem me ver nem ouvir, acho que vou zoar um pouco com elas, kukukukuku.

Voou até mais à frente, aonde um homem gorducho vinha caminhando com um celular na orelha e uma pasta na mão, apertado dentro de um terno. Para ele o vento soprou a peruca para longe, no entanto apenas Raito pôde ver o shinigami puxá-la e rir escandalosamente depois, voltando para trás do humano.

- Isso não foi divertido? Você tem que zoar um pouco mais, sabia? As pessoas comentam. – resmungou animado – Ah, o que você acha de mudar o visual? Você poderia deixar a barba crescer, tingir o cabelo de branco, usar um manto e andar com uma placa escrito: "Deus Kira". Kukukukukukukukuku...

- Arg! – exclamou bravo, pondo um par de fones nos ouvidos – Preferia quando estava me ignorando...

4° Quando ele falar,_ ria_. Ria a cada frase que ele disser.

- Então Ryuuku, o L vai ficar louco com isso! – Raito disse animado, escrevendo um nome no caderno.

- Kukuku... Kukukukukuku... KUKUKUKUKUKU! – jogou o corpo para trás em cima do muro onde estava sentado, e o humano olhou-o desentendido, já que ele nunca ria daquela forma.

- Bem... Agora é só esperar que daqui a duas semanas...

- KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU! – desceu do muro e escorou a testa no mesmo, socando-o enquanto gargalhava alto.

- O que há de tão engraçado? – franziu o cenho e levantou da pilha de tijolos caídos, batendo a poeira das vestes.

- Nã... kukukukuku... não é na... kukukukuku.... nada. – dizia ao meio de risos, suspirando aliviado ao acalmar-se.

- Certo. Como eu dizia, é só esperar que próxima semana ele vai...

- KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU! – caiu no chão de tanto rir e ficou bolando no lugar, sob o olhar raivoso de um Kira prestes a esganar um shinigami irritante.

- Ryuuku, nos últimos dias você está realmente insuportável. – resmungou a ele, que apenas passou a rir mais e mais alto – Eu desisto... – murmurou dando-se por vencido, então fechando os olhos para sair do local de construção abandonado.

5° Quando ele terminar de falar, aplauda-o. _Sempre_.

- A criminalidade do Japão caiu em vinte e cinco por cento desde que comecei a agir. – dizia o Yagami, com um jornal em mãos e um sorriso vitorioso na face, e após isso ouviu os aplausos do segundo – É, esse feito é realmente digno de aplausos. – mais uma vez, aplausos.

Levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou até a estante de livros, tirando uma velha enciclopédia do topo para depois voltar à escrivaninha.

- Acho melhor estudar um pouco. – comentou de forma casual, recebendo novamente aplausos entusiasmados, porém acabou por ignorar isso.

Sentou à escrivaninha de seu quarto e pôs o livro ali, abrindo a apostila no meio e girando a caneta nos dedos, começando então a ler.

- Inútil... – suspirou entediado, para depois ouvir os aplausos histéricos de Ryuuku. Girou na cadeira, com testa franzida, e o viu sentado na cama, com as mãos prontas para novos aplausos e ouvidos esperando por alguma frase – O que há com você esses últimos dias? – questionou em um murmúrio desconfiado, obtendo novos aplausos – Não estou compreendendo... – descansou a caneta sobre o papel e pôs as mãos atrás da cabeça, encarando-o irritado, enquanto o observado o aplaudia.

Yagami Raito, estudante número um do Japão, pela primeira vez em sua existência, começava a odiar um certo shinigami.

6° Encare-o bem de _pertinho_.

Enquanto Kira ganhava popularidade não só no Japão como também em todo o mundo, o dono de tal apelido, Raito, mantinha-se concentrado nas provas que se aproximavam, ou pelo menos era o que aparentava. O adolescente estava em seu quarto, lançado na cadeira, lendo um livro qualquer para passar o tempo, quando sentiu uma respiração quente perto de si, e ao abaixar o objeto deparou-se com dois enormes orbes amarelados o encarando. Impossível conter o susto, que quase o derrubara da cadeira.

- Ryuuku! – exclamou irritado, mas tomando o cuidado de não elevar muito o tom de voz – Quer me matar de susto? – a única coisa que obteve do deus da morte foi uma maior aproximação, agora o encarava tão de perto que os olhos castanhos de Kira se arregalavam, assombrados com a criatura – O que diabos está fazendo?

- Olhando... – respondeu-o simplesmente.

- O quê?

- Você. – respondeu mais uma vez, aproximando-se mais um pouco.

- E por quê? – perguntou novamente, franzindo o cenho e afastando-se.

- Porque é legal. – disse sorridente, avançando de vez em direção ao portador de seu Death Note, que ao recuar mais um pouco acabou se desequilibrando nas rodinhas da cadeira e foi ao chão – Kukukukukukuku... _Muito_ legal.

O humano olhou de baixo, com uma careta de ódio.

7° Interrompa-o no _banho._

Após um dia estressante nada melhor que um bom banho. O Yagami relaxava debaixo da ducha quente, com os olhos fechados e pensamentos vagando, enquanto a água lavava sem corpo e aliviava suas tenções, como se o purificasse. Os únicos momentos do dia em que se encontrava completamente relaxado era quando estava tomando banho, nada podia lhe atormentar... Ou pelo menos era o que achava.

- Raito, Raito, por quê a demora?! – Ryuuku questionou irritado, entrando no banheiro através da parede.

Olhou-o surpreso.

Ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, em silêncio, onde apenas o barulho da água caindo nos azulejos era ouvido, até que...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritou alto, puxando a cortina.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – o shinigami acompanhou-o, tentando conter a risada.

- RYUUKU! O que está fazendo aqui?

_- Raito! O que houve, Raito?!_ – a voz de sua mãe vinha do outro lado da porta, seguido de socos – _Abra essa porta._

- Não foi nada mãe, eu só me assustei com... um rato. – olhou-o de rabo-de-olho.

- _Um rato? Ó céus, tenho que ligar pro exterminador. _– o som dos passos saindo pelo corredor foi ouvido após isso.

- Ryuuku, volte para o quarto! – exclamou em um murmúrio.

- Certo, certo... mas não demore. – atravessou a parede.

O Yagami mirou a parte da parede onde ele desaparecera, jurando-o de morte.

8° Não compreenda absolutamente _nada._

- ...Então Ryuuku, é assim que pretendo descobrir o nome de L. – finalizou radiante.

- Não entendi.

- Mas é tão simples Ryuuku! Irei usar a Misa, entende? – insistiu emburrado.

- Não.

- Ah, então deixa pra lá. – soltou um muxoxo e lançou-se na cama, fechando os olhos – Não demorará muito para que Kira seja idolatrado por todo o mundo.

- Como? – pendeu a cabeça para o lado, desentendido.

- Não vai demorar para que as pessoas percebam que Kira está fazendo um bom trabalho varrendo o mau das ruas, então o mundo será um lugar melhor. – explicou novamente, detalhando resumidamente seu plano.

- Ahhh... Bem, eu não entendi direito. – rolou os olhos – Você está matando pessoas, então as pessoas próximas a elas ficarão chateadas.

- De início é possível, mas depois elas irão notar que foi para seu próprio bem.

- Não entendo.

- Você está bem lerdo hoje, hein Ryuuku? – arqueou as sobrancelhas, sentando-se para encarar o shinigami agachado no canto da parede.

- Como assim?

- Esquece. – resmungou em um novo muxoxo, voltando a deitar-se na cama.

9° Diga que ele _nunca_ irá ser tão bom quanto L.

- Kukukukukukuku... Esse L é bom demais pra você, Raito, kukukukukuku. – divertia-se o shinigami, vendo o portador do Death Note irritado em frente à tv.

- Isso é o que você pensa Ryuuku. L pode ser esperto, mas eu sou muito mais. – falou como se cuspisse as palavras.

- Então por quê ele está ganhando? L quatro, Raito um. – mostrou os dedos.

- Não me irrite com essa sua contagem idiota. – fechou os olhos e desligou a tv – Eu tenho meus planos para ele.

- Quais?

- Não são de seu interesse. – lançou a ele um olhar raivoso.

- Não são porque você não tem nenhum plano, kukukukukukukukukukuku.

- Não tenho que lhe dar satisfações. – pôs as mãos atrás da cabeça e os pés sobre a escrivaninha do quarto.

- Você não pode, kukukukukuku.

- Se está tentando me irritar Ryuuku, está conseguindo. – rosnou entre os dentes.

- Não pode ouvir uma crítica, Raito? L é _muito_ melhor que você.

- Isso não é você quem decide.

- Tem razão, são os fatos, kukukukukukuku. – riu-se novamente, o que já estava a irritar mais ainda ao Yagami.

- Veremos quem está certo quando eu estiver de pé sobre o túmulo de L. – sorriu macabro ao imaginar a cena.

- Ou quando ele estiver te olhando do outro lado das barras de metal... kukukukuku.

- Fica a cada dia mais irritante... – pôs a mão em cima do Death Note, então tendo a infeliz lembrança de que não podia matá-lo daquela forma.

10° _Junte tudo._

Se realizar tudo isso não o irritou como você queria, tenha certeza de que fazer tudo isso em um único dia irá irritá-lo, e muito. Faça-o, e se viver para contar a história, não esqueça de me contar como o fez.

Amenos que você seja um shinigami, tome muito cuidado ao irritar Yagami Raito.

**x**

- Como veio parar aqui, Misa-Misa? – Matsuda, já morto, perguntava a uma bela moça loira sentada sobre um monte de caveiras.

- Eu li uma maldita fanfic! – exclamou com grossas lágrimas caindo dos olhos – E você, Matsu?

- Eu também! – sentou ao seu lado e imitou-a.

- Kukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku. – Ryuuku ria-se sobre um alto pico, vendo os mortos chorarem.

* * *

Yo minna-san!

Bom, eu comecei essa fanfic há muuuuuito tempo, hoje achei ela bolando nos meus arquivos e decidi terminar n.n' Eu sei, ficou uma droga, mas não consigo fazer uma real comédia de Death Note, é um anime tão... sério e apreensivo.

Desculpe se achar algum erro, deu preguiça de revisar.

Ah, mais uma coisa: por que há tantos yaoi e tão poucas fanfics do Ryuuku aqui? òÓ *anti-yaoi de DN and Ryuuku-fã* Posso nem freqüentar muito essa área do fanfiction, mas eu quero fics do Ryuuku-kun D:

Espero que tenham gostado da fic, NÃO tentem isso em casa... reviews *-*


End file.
